In my land of dreams
by Terminate My Existance
Summary: A poem by the fabulous...ME! LOL. A poem about my viewsdreamswhatnots about Kakashi. Can be viewed as anyone.Rated T for a kissing scene..PLEASE REVIEW.


Note: This poem is really long, and I mean reaaaaaaallllllly long.

o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o

I dream at night

Dreams of you

Dreams I awake from

Clutching the sheets

As I try to calm down

Painfully my heart beats

I close my eyes 

And try to go back

To a place I can only see

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

I only see you there

I want you here

Beside me; at my side

And if I close my eyes

I can almost feel you

Warm breath against my neck

Masked lips against my ear

Whispering words

Only I can hear

And when I open my eyes

You go back to your place

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

My days are spent

Wishing you here

Waiting for a time

When we can be near

Waiting for my land of dreams

I look forward to my land of dreams

Where I can see you

And we can be near

Where the days are long

And nights are longer

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

A place where we can be

What I wish for

Just you and me

Together forever

In my land of dreams

We can never be

In the regular world

But we meet together

In my land of dreams

For scarce meetings

That I lock away

To cherish in my mind

And I spend my days

Wishing for a way

For us to meet

Not in my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

We can be

Whatever we wish

Because we are together

And its just us two

There is no one else

They have left us be

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

Where I come to you

And words are scarce

Because actions are true

And words can be lies

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

And I come to you

And sit by a tree

You close your book

And put your arm around me

In my land of dreams

And I lean in closer

My head on your chest

And you breathe out deep

And pull me in closer

For a kiss on my head

In my land of dreams

But I pull my head up

And pucker my lips

My eyes are closed

And yours are too

You pull me in closer

A hand at my back

Pushing me further

Into your embrace

In my land of dreams

And I lean in closer

My hand in your hair

And as our lips battle

One things in the way

A layer of cloth

Separates us

A mask on your face

A layer of cloth

Covering your face

It's keeping us apart

In my land of dreams

And you pull it down

In my land of dreams

And I can hear it rip

In my land of dreams 

I knew you wouldn't last

Without our lips touching

But as our lips meet

Electricity surges

Throughout my veins

And at that point

I can't complain

In my land of dreams

And then your hand moves

It's now at my neck

It's pulling my hair

And angling my head

Upward towards yours

Now your tongues at my lips

Asking for entrance

And I knew you wouldn't last

Very long without this

So I open my lips

As I let out a moan

And your tongue dives in

To my accepting mouth

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

And as our tounges battle

And yours seems to win

It's always rught there

That one thing seems to happen

In my land of dreams

In my land of dreams

A sound fills my ears

And your touch seems to fade

And slowly your body

Seems to move away

Away from mine

Away from me

And that one thing

Doesn't make me happy

So I grumble and grouch

And finally open my eyes

My room comes in clear

And you're nowhere near

Because you are back,

Back in my land of dreams

My land of dreams

I get out of bed

Put on my clothes

Rush off to school

And nobody knows

While the teachers are talking

And they're all taking notes

I let my eyes close

And transport myself back

Back into my land of dreams

I'm in my land of dreams

And the cycle

Starts again

The cycle of

My land of dreams

In my land of dreams

o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O o.o O.o o.O

Wow, that poem right there is over 800 words, WOW. I've been working on that one for quite a while now. Quite a while. It's supposed to be about me and my Kashi-kins. But it can really be about anyone. The sad thing is that I do just kinda doze off in classes and just day dream all of the time. It's times like that that I'm very happy that I have a naturally blushed face (the only time it gets any redder is when I run or do any activity). When I originally wrote it I had two versions, the 'Let-Mom-Read' version and the 'Let-My-Best-Friends-Who-Are-Awesome-Read' version. Take a guess which one was rated T for teens.


End file.
